The New Slayer
by LoveFuryEnergyPassion
Summary: My Personal Spinoff of Buffy. They vampires are back, and attacking a new town, and they discover that a new slayer has come to take Buffy's place. ***MANY CHANGES MADE TO CHS. 1,2,3,AND 4*** Chapter 7 now up.
1. They're Back, and so is She

The Vampires were back in full force.  Running rampant throngh the alleys of Bellrose, Maryland, biting every living thing in their path.  

For there was no Slayer to stop them, she had been gone for many years now.  Her name was Buffy Summers, along with her friends Willow, the witch, Angel, Spike, two Vampires with souls, Anya, a Vengence Demon, and Xander, what he lacked in super powers, he made up for in heart, Buffy saved the world from Evil for 7 years.  Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth, and after the apacolypse that destroyed the entire town, Willow cast the spell giving all of the potentials the strength of a Slayer.  But that was all over now.

Vampires were in the graveyard of Bellrose,  trying to obtain their next meal.  Spike was acting as a Slayer.

"Hey!" A voice of a young female called from a short distance.

"Who are you?"  One of the Vampires called to her.

"I'm the Slayer" 

"There is no slayer"

Spike stood, looking confused.

The Vampires ran toward her ready to taste her blood.  She fought with them, throwing one to the ground about to stake him as the other grabbed her from behind, choking her. Spike ran to help her.  It's obvious she's a rookie, he though.  Spike picked up the stake that the supposed slayer had dropped to the ground.  The first vampire was now up off the ground, Spike fought with him. As the vampire swung at him, Spike grabbed his arm, twisting it, and drove the stake through his heart.  Spike saw that the other vampire was still choking the girl.  "Bloody hell," he said as he walked over to help her.  The vampire saw him coming; he released the girl, and walked towards Spike.  Spike swung at the vampire, but the vampire ducked the punch, and put Spike in a headlock.  Spike grabbed the back of the vampire's neck, and flipped him.  The vampire landed on the ground in front of Spike.  Before he could get up, Spike staked him.

The girl stood in front of Spike, and sighed, "Thanks."

Spike looked at her like she was crazy, "What the bloody hell was that, if you're really the slayer, then why the hell did I just save your ass?"  Spike said, out of breath from slaying the vampires.

"Well, that was the first time I've actually slayed a vampire."

"You didn't slay them, I did!  Anyway, you can't be a slayer because years ago Willow cast a spell to…

"To give all the potentials the power of a Slayer, blah, blah, blah… I know.  In case you didn't notice, this place is over run with vampires; didn't you think that was suspicious?"

"Well, yea, I guess."

"Demonic forces have reversed her spell, and that's why I'm here, and yes, I am a slayer, THE slayer."

"If you're here, then that means that Buffy's..."

"She's not dead, she trained me."

"How is that possible?" 

"Once a Slayer reaches a certain age, she no longer has her powers, and after she got word that Willow's spell had been reversed, she found me, and taught me everything she knows.  Anyway, who are you?"

"Spike, I suppose you've heard of me?" 

"Actually I have, but I wasn't expecting to meet you, Buffy said you…"

"Died?  Yea, well, that's what she thinks.  We haven't seen each other since I sacrificed myself to save Sunnydale."  He said as he lit a cigarette.  "Well since I told you my name, how 'bout you tell me yours."

"Alexandria Harper, call me Lexie.  You're pretty good at fighting vampires considering you're one of them" 

"You'd be surprised."

"Hey, how about you and I team up, us against the vampires.  What do you think?"

Spike took another puff off his cigarette, "What's in it for me?"

"Well, you and I would probably stay alive, or in your case, keep you from being dust, if we fought together."

He laughed, "I saw how you fought back there… you need work."

"I told you, that was the first time I've ever actually fought with vampires, I'll get better, I wouldn't be the 'chosen one' if I didn't have the potential to be great, right?"

He notice she didn't say she "slayed" the vampires, he'd done that, "Well, I guess you're right, they wouldn't have chosen you if didn't have potential.  I guess it might be a good idea to team up, if I help you out, then maybe you won't get yourself killed."  God, I'm gunna regret this, he thought.  "But this doesn't mean I like you."

Lexie gave him a half-smile, "Who said I liked you?"

He looked at her annoyed, "You know Sunnydale wasn't the only Hellmouth, Bellrose is on one, too." Spike warned.

"So I've heard, looks like I'm in for the ride of my life."


	2. Guardian Angel

It was two months since she stared slaying.  Even Spike had to admit, she was getting better.  Spike trained the 17 year old girl, teaching her counter-moves for everything, how to hold a stake, even how to sense a vampire.

Lexie walked through the cemetary alone that night.  Spike was in the alleys.  Lexie always felt as if someone was watching her when she was alone, not a vampire, she could feel a vampire.  This was different, as if she had a guardian angel.

She wanted to know who watched her, who had _been_ watching her for sometime.  She stopped walking.  "Show yourself." She commanded.

A tall, handsome man stepped silently out from the darkness.

"Are you the one who's been watching me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I frightened you..."

"What's your name"

"Angel."

"Angel?  Buffy told me about you."

"I thought she might.  So you know I'm a vampire."

"Yes, a vampire with a soul. That means you don't bite, right?"

"Right."

"So, what are you doing here, how did you know I was the slayer."

"The vampires."

"The vampires?"

"Yes, the vampires.  See, even though I have a soul, I am still one of them, once I heard the slayer was back, I had to see for myself.  I also heard that Spike fights by your side."

"Yea, do you watch me when I'm with him, too?"

"No, only when you're alone.  Spike protects you, but when you are alone, I watch you, I protect you."

"Do you fight the vampires, too?"

"Yes."

"Will you fight them with me?"

"Only when you need me."

"Lexie!" Spike called running to her.

Lexie turned to him.

"Who were you talking to? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was talking to..."  She turned to where Angel was standing; he was gone, without a sound.  "No one."


	3. Friends?

Lexie and Spike walked through the graveyard.  Spike realized something; he had never seen Lexie with anyone but him.  Does she have any friends, he thought?

"Lexie?"

"What?"

"It's probably none of my business, but... Do you have any friends?"

"You're right; it's none of your business… But, no, not unless you consider us friends." But Angel, he's kinda my friend, I guess, she added silently, she didn't want him to know Angel was watching her, it was not of his concern any way.

"I mean friends that are living."

"Buffy is my friend, but other than her, no.  Spike, I'm like you, a creature of the night, I don't go to school, I live alone, and I don't have family."

"What happened to your family?"

"My dad left when I was eight, and my mom died right before Buffy came and took me so she could train me."

"I'm sorry, but Lexie, Buffy had friends when she was the slayer and..."

"Spike, if anyone comes up to me and says 'Hey, wanna be my friend?' I promise I will to my best to be their friend, ok?"

Spike didn't respond, he figured that there was no point to argue with her, she would win.  Still, he didn't understand why she didn't what friends, ones that were living anyway.

Lexie knew Spike was right, she needed friends.  She didn't have them not because she was the slayer, but because she didn't want to tell them she was the slayer.  She thought if she told anyone, they would think she was a freak.  


	4. Buffy Returns

Lexie walked alone through the graveyard, she wondered if Angel was watching her.  She decided if he was, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to talk to him, or anyone.  She remembered what Spike had said to her.  Now, it was eating at her, why doesn't she have friends?  If she really wanted them, would they want her?

She sat down on a bench, and thought.  She had two (maybe three, Spike never answered when she asked if he considered himself her friend) friends: a vampire (who she never saw much of anyway), and an ex-slayer.  Great, she thought.  She wanted a normal life, away from Bellrose, away from vampires.  But no, she was the "Chosen One", destined to slay vampires.  Then she thought of the other side of the situation, her father had left her, and her mother was dead, and if Buffy hadn't come to take her away, she would be in a foster home somewhere, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, slaying was kind of fun.

Three vampires watched her from a distance.  The slayer looks distracted, they thought.  They waited for the right moment and attacked.

Lexie had never fought three vampires at once, at least not alone, this would be a challenge. In the beginning it looked as if it were going to be easy, eventually the number's game caught up with her.  The vampires had the upper hand.  One vampire had her in a headlock, and Lexie pulled a stake from the arm of her jacket, and she over powered him, throwing him to the ground, and she drove the stake through his heart.  She fought the other two, and her stake got thrown in the brush. She was thrown to the ground, one vampire got over her, choking her. She flipped him, putting his back to the ground, now she what over top of him. She escaped his grip, placing one hand on the top of his head, and the other under his chin, and twisted his head, snapping his neck, killing him.  She saw the last vampire lunging at her, she laid on her back putting her feet up at the last second, using her feet to flip him over her. She found the stake by her, and jumped up just as the vampire did.  They fought, and as she threw a punch the vampire ducked, and put her in a headlock.  She remembered her first fight, and the same thing had happened to Spike, she remembered how he got out of the situation. She grabbed the back of the vampire's neck, throwing him to the ground in front of her, and she took the stake, and put the stake through his heart.

Lexie took a deep breath, sighing in relief, and smiling at her accomplishment.

"Nice work."  called a woman's voice from behind some trees.

"Who's there?"  Lexie called back to it.

Out of the darkness stepped a familiar figure.  

"Buffy!  What are you doing here?  How long have you been there?"  Lexie called excitedly.

"I came to see how you were doing.  And I've been here long enough to see that slaying is going well I see."

Buffy was not the only one who had been watching Lexie that night, Angel was watching too.  He was about to come out just as he saw Buffy.  Angel decided to stay hidden, for his sake and Buffy's.  The last time they saw each other, they got emotional, and he hated to get that way.

"Yea, it's going alright."

"Have you met any new friends?"

"Umm, yea..."

"Well, when do I get to meet them?"

"You already know him."  She look slightly scared, she wasn't sure how Buffy would react when she found out that Spike was helping her slay... and she decided not to tell her about Angel, unless he wanted to tell her himself.

"What do you mean I already know..." She paused, she saw him walking toward them.  "Spike?"

"Hi, love."  Spike said.

"But how, you were…"

"Buffy, have Spike tell you where to find me, I'm going to head in and let you two talk."  Lexie said, she was tired and decided that she and Buffy could talk later.

Angel also took it as his cue to leave; he didn't want Buffy to see him, not yet.

Buffy and Spike talked until almost sunrise.  Spike had invited her to stay with him, and so that went back to Spike's crypt.  Memories caught up with them, and they remembered what fun they used to have together, alone, and they relived their dear memories.


	5. The Prophecy

At 3:00 PM, Buffy finally left Spike's crypt on her way to find Lexie.  She came across a row of houses that looked almost inhabitable.  They were run-down and very dirty-looking.  She looked around, this couldn't be where Lexie lives, she thought.  She looked at the street sign, James Court, that's what Spike told her, 109 James Court.  She walked further down the street, 103, 105, 107, 109... That's it, she thought.

Buffy stood in front of the house for a moment, as if she were inspecting it.  The once white walls had now turned brown from age and dirt.  The windows that weren't broken were covered in a thick, light brown layer of dirt.  She noticed that on the inside of the windows were what appeared to be thick, black, impenetrable drapes.  She lives like a vampire, Buffy thought.

She walked on the dead grass that leads to the front door.  If the outside looks this bad, what does the inside look like? She thought.  Buffy knocked on the door, no answer.  She tried the door knob, it was unlocked.  She opened the door and looked around.  The house was nearly empty.  There was a small TV, a worn out couch, and a bed.  There was no carpet, only a bare, concrete floor.  The bed was unmade, and there were a few clothes scattered around it.

Lexie appeared out of a door on the other side of the room, one that Buffy decided must be the bathroom door.

"Hey Buffy."

"Hi. We have to talk."  

"Okay, about what?"

"Well, for starters, you have been doing a great job slaying."

"Thanks, but that's not why you came here, is it?"

"No.  The vampires are getting stronger, and they have a new leader.  His name is Kyros.  The vampires make sacrifices of their own kind to him and..."

"Wait a minute; vampires are sacrificing other vampires to the vampire master?"  Lexie said in a confused voice.  Why would vampires sacrifice vampires?  It didn't make any sense to her, but, oh well...

"Yes, Kyros feeds off of them, and they make him stronger."

Lexie laughed slightly, and smiled.  "Wait, wait, wait... Kyros bites the vampires like the vampires bite people?"

"Lexie, this is no laughing matter, this is serious, if you fail at stopping him, you'll die."

Lexie straightened. "Die?"

"It's the prophecy."

"But your prophecy said that you'd die, and you're still here..."

"I know, but just because it was wrong for me doesn't me that it's wrong for you, too."

Lexie thought for a minute.  She didn't want to die.  I want a normal job, one where dying is NOT in the job description, she thought.  What can I do to stop this? Who can I turn to?  ANGEL! Yes, Angel... Angel seemed to know everything about anything, she could ask Angel.

"Lexie!" Buffy said, almost yelling. She knew Lexie's mind was drifting off somewhere.

Lexie's eyes refocused on Buffy.

"The vampire numbers are still small, slay as much as you can, kill all the vampires you find.  If we lower the vampire population enough, then maybe..."  Buffy felt the rest was implied.

Lexie shook her head in agreement.  Lexie looked over at the clock, 6:07 PM; the sun would go down soon.  "I've gotta go, it's almost sunset, and I've gotta see Ang- I have to patrol."

"Right, I'll help you tonight.  I'll get Spike, and we'll meet you in the graveyard."

"No... It's better if we split, you and Spike do the graveyard alone, and I'll take the alleys."  That way Angel and I can talk and patrol at the same time, she thought.

"Good idea."


	6. The Witching Hour

Lexie arrived at Angel's crypt just after sundown.  She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"  Angel's voice called from inside.

"It's Lexie; I have to talk to you."

"Alright, come in."

Lexie opened the door, and saw a shirtless Angel standing before her.  She stared at his lean, muscular body for a second, and then remembered why she had come.  "You'll never guess who's in town."

"Let me guess… Buffy?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw her… but she doesn't know I saw her… you didn't tell her I was here did you?"

"No."

"Good, so where is she now?"

"She's with Spike, in the graveyard."

"Are you going to go meet them?"

"No, I'm taking the alleys tonight… Angel, there is something else I need to talk to you about."  She said, looking slightly frightened.

"What? What is it?"  He said in a concerned voice.

"There is a reason that Buffy came here.  She came to warn me about…"

Angel interrupted her, "Kyros?  Did she tell you about Kyros?"

"You knew, why didn't you tell me?"  She said, almost angrily.

"I was going to, I swear…"

"Is it true? I am going to die when I face him?"

"It is the prophecy, but there is no way to know for sure."

She started to stare off into space, finally she said, "I've gotta go… I have to patrol."

Angel nodded, "Be careful."

Lexie walked the alleys.  She was on the verge of tears.  If she did face Kyros, would she really die?  She tried to thing of any possible way to escape the prophecy.  The only way she could think of was to not face him at all, but, that would release him into the world, and create even more problems… not only for her, but for the entire human race.

She heard something around the corner.  It wasn't the sound of a vampire preying on a victim, but more like the sound of her fighting against a vampire.  As she neared, she walked more slowly.  She peered around the corner to see what was happening.  She saw a vampire thrown against a dumpster, and a girl with jet black hair standing before him.  The vampire slowly got to its feet, and lunged toward the girl.  The girl didn't move, but only lifted her arm and waved her hand towards the wall to her left, as she did so, the vampire flew to the wall.  He was slumped against the wall.  The girl then focused on a pointed piece of wood that looked like a chair leg.  As she stared at it, it levitated, and then she jerked her head to where the vampire was still slumped.  The wood flew toward him, and went straight through his chest, and turned him to dust.

Lexie walked around the corner, with a glazed look over her face.  She walked toward the girl, "What the hell?"

The girl turned to Lexie.  "Who are you?"

"Chill, I'm not a vampire… My name is Lexie, I'm the vampire slayer."  Lexie said, slightly nervous, afraid that the girl might do the same thing to her that she did to the vampire. 

"So you're the slayer, huh?" The girl said with a very serious look on her face.

"Yea, and you're a witch."  Lexie said, giving her the same look.

"Yep, I sure am."  Still trying not to look interested to meet the 'famous vampire slayer'… finally she broke her serious look with a smile, "You can calm down now, I won't hurt you."

Lexie sighed in relief, and laughed a little, "I have to admit, I was a little intimidated by you… so, what's your name?"

"Taylor."

"So, you kill vampires often?"

Taylor laughed, "Only when they try to bite me."

It looked as if Lexie had finally found a friend, even though they had only known each other for 5 minutes, Lexie thought it was nice to talk (and laugh) with someone who wasn't a vampire or a vampire slayer.


	7. Hi, I'm Taylor

Sundown came as Lexie walked with Taylor to Spike's crypt.  She had been thinking, was Kyros like a normal vampire? Could he be killed in the same way that all vampires were killed? Would she have to fight him alone?  One last thought entered her mind… When will he rise?

Taylor seemed to be reading her mind, "You know, I'll be with you when you fight this thing, I can help you."

"Are you sure you wanna get into this?  Being friends with me is very dangerous… If you help me fight him, you could die."

"I know, but if I help you, your chance of surviving is better, and if we win, then the vampires will be gone… for good.  If I die knowing that I helped make the world safer, that's fine with me."

Lexie looked at her, smiling, "Thank you."

They arrived at Spike's crypt. Lexie turned to Taylor, "Wait here."

Lexie walked in, she saw Buffy packing her things.  Spike sat in a chair, watching her.

"Where are you going?"  Lexie asked a little worried.

"Home… To get Willow, she'll help us to find out more about Kyros… you know, like how to kill him, when he will raise, that kind of stuff."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can.  Don't worry; I won't let you fight this thing alone."

"There is someone I want you to meet…"

Buffy looked over at Spike.  Spike shrugged his shoulders as a way of saying, "I don't know who it is."

Lexie walked back in, but with another girl.

Buffy crossed her arms and examined the girl… She was tall, with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Buffy, Spike, this is Taylor.  She's a witch, she wants to help us."

"Great, maybe she and Willow can come up with something to stop Kyros."  Buffy turned to Taylor and said, "Have you fought a vampire before?"

"Yes," Taylor told Buffy about the night she met Lexie.

Buffy was intrigued, but Spike just sat, glaring at Taylor.  Finally, Buffy said, "I have to go… I told Willow I'd be there by morning.

Lexie nodded.

"Bye, love." Spike said, not moving from his chair.

Lexie and Taylor walked back to Lexie's house, looking out for vampires on the way.

"So, who is Willow?"  Taylor said.

"She's Buffy's friend.  She's a witch… or was, I don't know if she still is."

Lexie told Taylor more about Willow, and the others who fought with Buffy when she was the slayer.

Angel watched them from the shadows.  He had been watching Taylor in particular, studying her.  He learned of her powers and the threat that she, along with Lexie, Buffy, and Spike, posed to Kyros.  He followed them silently back to Lexie's house.  As they entered the house, Angel disappeared in the darkness.


End file.
